Dark beasts
by Tsumiden
Summary: multi crossover wiht troopers, weiss, yuu yuu hakusho alternate universe my first ever fic please excuse any stupididty


Disclaimer and author's note:: I own nothing but the twisted imagination that came up with this idea. This is a Yoroiden samurai troopers Wieß Kruez, Yuu yuu Hakusho X-over. Possible shounen-ai, violence, demons and possession. maybe OOC in your opinions.

blah telepathy

blah thoughts

Dark beasts prologue

By Tsumi

The girl stood at the edge of the cliff leaning on the railing She looked out over the water and smiled. The water rippled slightly and something began to rise from the water, it was a stone island with a tower built on it. Four figures appeared behind her they were cloaked in the deepest shadows though it was a sunny spring afternoon she turned to them.

"Master you've returned." One of the figures stood and the shadows fell away like a cloak revealing a woman dressed in dark purple armor with long purple hair and red eyes. She held a large black sword.

"Yes." The girl's voice was far too deep for a female, and her eyes glowed red.

"Your castle awaits master Arago shall we go?" The woman gestured and a bridge stretched from where they stood to the edge of the island.

"Yes Jen and I see you have been busy in my long absence."

"Yes master Arago, and I am glad the plan to have those old fools bring you back was successful even if it took a couple of months for you to gain complete control over the girl." She smiled as she led them all across the bridge.

"Of course, the girl put up quite a fight over this time but she is mine now and soon we will destroy those fools who tried to stop me before."

They entered the tower; it was dark and cold torches lit as they passed them. The remains of the people who had died in the fight with Wieß reformed into twisted imp-like things which bowed and groveled as they saw the five following them at a distance to the central chamber where a throne sat behind the alter now on a raised dais. Arago sat upon the throne with the four mashos standing infront of it. They knelt to their master.

"Arago-sama may I present Reifeir master of the darkness flame, Bara of the deadly blossoms and Thorne master of nightmares." Jen said gesturing at the masho beside her.

Arago nodded at the four and looked over his newly formed army.

"We now must make our move and challenge those fools who tried to stop me."

"Yes master."

Dark beasts Chapter one Reunions

By Tsumi

Dark clouds filled the sky above the city of tokyo. Most ignored the coming storm while others ran to find shelter. At a flower shop called the Koneko Sum Ei there was a large crowd of schoolgirls more interested in the young man working there than the flowers.

As one crowd left a young girl of about sixteen entered. She was in school uniform in black and white. The crest was not familiar to any of the young men. Her long black hair was in a single braid tied back with a blue ribbon which matched her large eyes, her skin was the color of Carmel but she looked familiar as Yoji approached her.

"May I help you miss?"

She looked up at him and he realized she reminded him a lot of Aya, in the face and manner.

"Please may I use your phone."

"Sure come with me." He led her over to the phone not missing that she kept looking over her shoulder.

Ken was working the register and looked up at the two.

"Ne Ken-ken this lovely flower would like to borrow our phone."

"Sure." He smiled at the girl who gave him an odd look.

"You look familiar."

"Have you ever been here before?" he asked pretty sure he knew where she might recognize him.

"No I must be mistaken."

"that's okay I thought I'd seen you before myself." He smiled.

"the phone Ken?"

"Oh yeah here." He handed her the phone they normally used for orders.

She dialed a number and waited then sighed.

"Nothing sorry for bothering you I should go."

She turned to leave as the door to the back was opening and ran into Aya as he stepped out she fell back and he caught her effortlessly, and nearly dropped her again when he saw her.

"Ni-san?" she asked looking up at him.

"Mei?"

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"What are you?" He pulled her back to the back room where their apartments were and sat her down in the kitchen. He sat across from her.

"Mei why are you here?"

"I was heading home from school and was attacked by this creepy guy and ended up running in here to get away from him."

"You're supposed to be dead grandmother said the rest of you had died."

"She said the same to Ryo and me, that we were the only survivors of the fire dad and our step-mother you and Aya were dead, why are you using our sister's name?"

"To honor her, she's still alive but in a coma."

"Oh can I see her?"

"Later, why was someone after you?"

"I...I can't tell you I'm sorry Ni-chan I don't want you involved."

"Why not?"

Ken Yoji and Omi exchanged a glance as the two went In the back.

"This might be bad."

"You think."

The door opened again and this time a young man entered he was In the same uniform as the girl who had recognized Aya. He was looking around and an odd light seemed to shine in his hazel eyes. His hair was shoulder length and red with a stripe of silver on the left temple.

"Hello may I help you?" Yoji asked him.

"Perhaps, I am looking for a very rare rose, a lovely young girl about my age with black hair and the most amazing blue eyes she's a class mate of mine and I saw her running I thought she might have ducked in here." His voice was calm and smooth.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen her but with all the lovely young ladies who come in here this time of day she could have come and gone already."

"thank you I will keep looking." He walked out the door and ken went into the back.

Aya and Mei both looked up as the door opened and Ken came in frowning.

"A guy just came in looking for you he was in the same school uniform and had weird red and silver hair."

"Is he gone?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'm sorry I'll tell you everything, I promise Ni-chan but it's complicated.

"Why do you keep calling him Ni-chan?"

"Mei is my younger sister Ken she and my younger brother Ryo are twins and I thought they were dead."

"While we thought you were dead." She told him.

"So as far as you knew eachother was dead and Mei is involved in something?"

"Yes that guy's name is Reifeir, he isn't human or at least not totally human."

"Mei those were just stories."

"No they weren't mom was telling the truth not stories I've seen with my own eyes what they can do."

"What do you mean Mei?"

"Demons they are real and trouble well not all of them some are nice but most are horrible."

"What about?"

"It's real Ryo has it."

The rain fell softly from iron gray storm clouds. In the city two young people who were members of a team known as the yoroiden walked along a crowded street. The young man read a newspaper as the young woman steered him gently.

"Two more attacks in the last twenty four hours." Touma read as he looked thought the paper.

"And the tenth in the past two weeks Koi." Kayura remind him as she steered him around a tree and then a mailbox. The two of them had been all over the city, looking for any sign of the source of the bad vibes the group had been getting. It would have been a pleasant walk if it wasn't for the fact the wind kept trying to steal Kayura's umbrella. They made it to their bus stop and leaned against the wall to wait. Kayura folded the umbrella and slipped under Touma's arm.

"Touma-koi?"

"Yes Kay-chan?"

"Hold me it's cold."

He wrapped his arms around her; they were quite peaceful like that for a moment. Lighting struck the top of a parking structure across the street from the bus stop.

A group of soldiers jumped down from the structure. People saw them and ran the two used the confusion to change to their yoroi.

"Guess our enemy came to find us instead of us finding them." Touma said drawing his bow.

"Guess so." Kayura agreed pulling the Jitte from behind her back.

Jen appeared at the top of the structure and smirked as the two fought the soldiers. She held up her staff the crystal on the top glowed softly emitting tendrils of black smoke.

The golden lion was in the middle of a full swing lunch rush. The waiters and waitresses were enjoying it though. The young auburn haired man who was working as greeter smiled and led people to their tables or told them how long of a wait they had. He looked up as a red head entered the restaurant school bag in hand he nodded to him.

"Right on time Shuichi-kun."

"I'm glad I ran into a little trouble on the way here."

Shin nodded and Shuichi headed for the back to change waving to a few of the other workers on the way toward the kitchen.

Shuichi changed from his school clothes to street clothes and pulled on the apron he wore while at work. He tied back his waist length hair.

"Shuichi-kun you've got the teens today tell Kojiro he's in kitchen now." Mrs. Faun told him as she worked on the rice.

"Yes Aunt Faun." He answered and grabbed a pad and pencil.

Shuichi relieved Kojiro and greeted his tables. Kojiro headed for the kitchen changing his apron and washing his hands he got to work.

Lin didn't miss the slight scent of blood on her friend as she passed Shuichi on the way to the kitchen. Once past the swinging doors she pulled him to the side.

"What happened on the way here Kurama? You smell like blood and demons."

"Nothing just a low level beast trying to make a name for it's self I killed it."

"At least for once you weren't hurt." She smirked and grabbed one of the tea trays. "And as usual telling a youko more than twice my age to be careful would be futile wouldn't it?"

"Yes it would." He smiled at her and went back to work.

Everyone we're under attack! Touma's thought passed through the minds of his comrades Lin exchanged a glance with Shin and Shuu who were nearby. They couldn't go running off, A slight shadow of Ki passed their thoughts. Lin looked over at Kurama who nodded once before returning to work.

Hiei frowned as he saw the amount of soldiers surrounding the two samurai. As well as the Masho standing on top of the nearest building. He ripped the ward off his Jagan as she began her attack, and drew his sword. He attacked her from behind knocking the crystal out of her hands. She retaliated with a shot of Ki, which he easily dodged.

"Hiei." Jen sneered "So one of the traitors attacks me does he?"

"HN." Hiei jumped at her.

Jen dodged away from his attack. Swinging her staff to try and catch him she missed and he knocked her down with another attack.

She raised the staff and blocked the sword and vanished.

Down on the ground Touma and Kayura had dispatched the soldiers and Hiei dropped down to them.

"Thanks for the help Hiei-kun." Kayura smiled.

"Hn," He watched them. "I was in the area on patrol anyway. Reifeir was also lurking around he disappeared before Jen showed up.

"That doesn't sound good. Have you heard from Mei-chan Kayura?"

"No I haven't."

"Hn. Probably returned home or went over to the lion as soon as she lost Reifeir." Hiei told them then took off.

"I hope so." Kayura and Touma exchanged a glance and decided to continue to wait for the bus that would take them back to the manor.

The phone rang at the lion and Shuu picked it up. "Moshi moshi Golden lion Shuu speaking how may I help you. Oh hi Touma, no haven't seen her. Okay good I'll tell everyone to keep a look out for her later Touma."

Kurama on his way back to the kitchen had stopped at the phone.

"Is anything wrong?"

"No I don't think so Mei has disappeared on us again but she might be laying low."

"Yeah probably," Kurama disappeared through the kitchen doors.

The others working there were told quickly and all of them agreed with Kurama that Mei was fine.

"I'll look around for her when my shift is over since I'll be off first." Shin said after he was told and went back to greeting.

It was dusk as Shin left the lion saying his good-byes and heading for his moped. He headed off in the direction that he was sure Mei was in. He couldn't reach her along the link and figured she must be out cold and unable to answer. Nothing came to his attention and he was forced to tell the others he hadn't found her. He found traces of her Ki figuring she'd tapped her power dry he knew it would be impossible to find her through the link. He followed the small amount of power to a flower shop. He'd seen it before but had never gone in it looked crowded. He entered and looked around not a bad place, the customers were mostly girls but that was most likely because the people running the shop were nice looking guys. He felt a slight pull and frowned as he felt Mei's presence.

Shin was surprised by the young men working here one reminded him of Ryo a little. The other one a blonde approached a suspicious look in his eyes.

"Can I help you?" he asked smoothly.

"Maybe, I'm looking for my friend's little sister."

"There's alot of girls around here."

"I noticed, but she's different about eighteen with black hair in one braid and the brightest blue eyes wit a caramel complexion in a black miniskirt and a white shirt with black Mary Jane shoes. She's also wearing a gold chain with a black stone pendant"

Yoji looked at the youth, he'd described the girl Aya had taken into the back perfectly and seemed genuinely worried about her. A few minutes later the back door opened and the girl came through it with Ken.

"Shin!" She exclaimed rushing to hug him.

"Mei you had us worried."

"Sorry Reifeir kind of smashed my cell phone and I tired to call but it wouldn't go through and then I was getting the third degree."

"Third Degree?"

"Yeah I know one of the guys here and I hid out here from the Masho."

"Thank you for helping. " he told them.

"It was no problem."

"Right and we should go Ryo will kill me for not calling." She hugged Ran and he felt he slip something in his pocket before hugging the other three and following Shin out the door to his Moped.

"So how do you know them?"

"I don't well I know the red-head he's mine and Ryo's brother."

"But your family were all killed."

"I guess not." She smiled slightly.

They got to the manor and Ryo was the first one out the door to hug his sister.

"Mei where have you been?"

"Umm meeting our elder brother."

"Mei that's not funny."

"I swear it's the truth I saw Ran-kun."

"But he's dead."

"Nope grandmother lied. He's at the flower shop that all the girls love to go to now I know why he and his friend s they are all hot."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seiji asked coming to greet her."

"They are attractive my love." She told him with a smile.

"Not more then me I hope."

"Of course not."

The group gathered around and Mei explained the whole thing again to them.

"I still am sure I've seen that ken guy somewhere before."

"Who knows Mei its not important what's important is why we have a masho at our school and why he followed Mei today and not nay time before that."

"And why they are suddenly attacking so openly something they haven't done in nearly two years.

"guess we'll find out soon." Ryo said looking up at the gathered stormclouds.


End file.
